


A Good Boyfriend

by tsukinobara



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: insmallpackages, Contemporary AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-22
Updated: 2011-02-22
Packaged: 2017-10-15 20:58:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/164874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinobara/pseuds/tsukinobara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared discovered when he called her back that when she said "Everything's fine", she really meant "Your boyfriend slipped and fell on some ice and sprained his ankle, and right now I'm sitting in the waiting room of the ER while he gets a prescription for Vicodin".</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Written (unintentionally!) for [embroiderama](http://archiveofourown.org/users/embroiderama/pseuds/embroiderama) for [insmallpackages wish 84](http://community.livejournal.com/insmallpackages/1137.html?thread=68465#t68465) \- "J2, gentle h/c on a cold night".

Alona called Jared's phone when he was at work, so when he was finishing up the suspension on a Dodge Ram, she was telling his voice mail "It's Alona, don't worry, everything's fine". Fortunately, he went on break about fifteen minutes after she left the message, and he discovered when he called her back that when she said "Everything's fine", she really meant "Your boyfriend slipped and fell on some ice and sprained his ankle, and right now I'm sitting in the waiting room of the ER while he gets a prescription for Vicodin".

"What do you mean, the ER?" Jared demanded.

"I mean the emergency room," she said. "As soon as Jensen's done, I'm going to take him home. They must've given him something - he was in a lot of pain - so he sure can't drive himself. And he didn't want to leave his car near the coffeeshop. Don't worry, I've got it under control. But I think you should go over to his place later and take care of him."

Jared resisted the urge to roll his eyes. She sounded like Danneel. Danneel could mother-hen with the best of them.

"You sure he's ok?" he asked.

"I'm sure he's ok. The doctor said he's supposed to stay off his ankle for like a week, though. Jensen was all kinds of pissed when she said that."

Jared could guess.

"Aaaaand we're done!" Alona chirped. "He's got a wheelchair, you should see this." Jared could practically hear her grinning. He could also imagine what Jensen's face probably looked like. "Did you get your drugs?" she asked, no doubt talking to Jensen. "I'm taking him home," she told Jared. "Yes, your home." She was apparently talking to Jensen again. "Because it's closer?"

"Alona. Tell him I'll come over after work."

"Will do!" And she hung up.

Jared left as soon as he could, which wasn't much earlier than normal, and headed straight for Jensen's apartment. "This is just one more reason we should be living together," he said to himself as he found a parking space, trotted up to Jensen's door, and let himself in.

"Hey, Jensen?" he called. "How're you feeling? Shit, it's cold in here. Why is it cold in here? Where's the thermostat?"

"Jared?" Jensen said from his bedroom. "That you?"

"No, it's Alona, I'm just really good at disguising my voice." Jared shrugged out of his coat, dropped it on the couch, and went into Jensen's room, where Jensen was sitting up in bed, his back against the wall, his foot resting on a pillow. There was a sock pulled over his toes but it wasn't big enough to cover the bandages wrapped tightly around his ankle. The TV across from his bed was on, but the sound was turned down low enough that Jared couldn't figure out what was on. "You look terrible."

"Thanks. I feel just peachy." Jensen made an annoyed face to go with his sarcastic voice.

"No, seriously, man, you look like shit. Alona said they gave you drugs."

"They did." He sighed. "They're wearing off."

Jared sat on the edge of the bed. Jensen held out his hand and beckoned with his fingers. Jared undid his boots and kicked them off, then swung his legs onto the mattress and scooted closer.

"You want anything?" he asked.

"You got a bottle of Jack Daniel's?"

"You're not supposed to drink on painkillers."

Jensen just shrugged. "My ankle is fucking killing me. Can you get me some water? I think I can take another couple pills now."

So Jared climbed off the bed, went into the kitchen, filled a glass with water, and took it back into the bedroom.

"Why's it so cold in here?" he asked. "It's freezing outside."

"I was gonna stay with you a couple days." Jensen swallowed two pills and chased them with the water. "I told you Chris went to see his sister, right? So instead of having the place to myself...." He handed Jared the glass and Jared put it on the nightstand. "So I turned down the heat because I didn't think I'd be home. But I'm stuck now - I can't fucking walk." He wriggled the toes of his bandaged foot, which must have hurt because he winced. "Shit, Jared, I'm sorry."

"Why? I'm here. Didn't you get crutches or something? I can carry you if I have to." He grinned. Jensen made a pained face, apparently embarrassed at the thought. Jared slid over until their shoulders were touching. "Lean forward," he said.

Jensen leaned forward and Jared stood up - carefully - and then sat back down so he was between Jensen and the wall, long legs splayed out on either side. That wasn't entirely comfortable, so he pulled his knees up a little. He tugged on Jensen's shoulders until Jensen leaned back against him, and then wrapped his arms around Jensen's chest and rested his chin on Jensen's shoulder.

"There," he said. "All snug." Jensen lifted a hand and ruffled Jared's hair. "What're we watching?"

"I don't know. Alona turned it on before she left but I can't find the remote, so I can't change it. And I can't turn the sound up either."

"Are the drugs kicking in yet?"

"I just took them, so no."

"Will you mind being stuck at my house while I'm at work?"

"Better your house than mine." Jensen settled back against him. "At least the dogs will be there. I won't be alone."

"How long until you can walk again?"

"The doctor said to come back in a couple of days to see if I can get an airboot. Oh, shit."

"What?"

"The crutches are in my car. Alona left them in the back when she helped me inside."

"I'll get them later."

"Thank you."

They watched TV for a while - Jared still had no idea what was on, but it looked like a movie rather than an episode of a series - and then Jensen said "Oh. Wow."

"What?"

"I think the Vicodin's kicking in. I'm gonna fall asleep."

"That's good, right?"

"Yeah. It's good." His voice sounded softer, sleepier. Jared pulled him closer and kissed the side of his head through his hair. "I'm kinda cold, though."

"Even with me here to keep you warm?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry. Guess the body heat of one Sasquatch isn't enough for me." He snickered. "You're not Sasquatch enough for me."

"Jensen? Are you stoned?" Jared resisted the urge to giggle. He wouldn't have thought two Vicodin could do that, but maybe Jensen just had a low tolerance. "We'll just put you to bed, no problem. Just, uh, I gotta get out." So Jensen leaned forward again, still chuckling, and Jared slid out from behind him. Jensen kicked at the pillow but Jared pulled it away before either it ended up on the floor or Jensen bounced his ankle off the mattress, because that would probably hurt.

It took some maneuvering but eventually Jensen was settled under the covers, on his side with the pillow arranged under the blankets so he could still rest his ankle on it.

"You're a good boyfriend," he said.

"I know." Jared lay down next to him, spooned as close as he thought he could get without disturbing the ankle. He rubbed Jensen's arm. "You still cold?"

"Nah, not so much." He tried to turn his head to look back at Jared. "Are we staying here tonight?"

"No, I wanna go home. You sleep, though. Whenever you wake up, we'll go. I'm not in a huge hurry." He had in fact called Jeff on his way over after work to ask him to let the dogs out, in the event of a situation just like this one.

"'Kay."

Jared listened to Jensen's breathing, waiting for him to fall asleep. The TV was still on, and it was still kind of cold in the apartment - and it was still definitely freezing outside - but Jared was fine. They'd stay here a few hours, and Jensen would sleep and Jared would, well, he'd probably get up in a little bit and find something to eat, but after that, maybe he'd nap with Jensen, and then they'd wake up and he'd drive them both back to his house and they'd go back to bed.

"Jared," Jensen mumbled.

"Yeah?"

"I. Uh. Shit. Forgot what I was gonna say."

Jared grinned against the back of Jensen's shoulder. "It's ok. Go back to sleep."

"Yeah. Ok."

Jared waited until he was sure Jensen was asleep, and then he carefully slid off the bed, tiptoed into the kitchen, and made himself some sandwiches. He brought them and a glass of Coke back into the bedroom, found the TV remote in the drawer of the nightstand, climbed back on the bed, and sat up with his hip right by Jensen's head and his leg stretched out against Jensen's back. He turned the TV up a couple of notches. Jensen started to snore softly. Jared stifled a giggle.

He watched TV and ate his sandwiches with the fingers of his free hand gently rubbing Jensen's shoulder or combing through his hair, while Jensen slept and snored and somewhere a coffeeshop barista poured a full pot of boiling water onto the sidewalk, trying to melt the ice that had tripped him up.


End file.
